My Way
by Suicidal-Insomniac
Summary: what if Ash had never been banished, or his mother never imprisoned, and he was never a sex slave but an heir to a throne. Please review thx
1. The beginning

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. They all belong to sherrilyn Kenyon. *sigh* 

The Beginning

Acheron had just been tossed out on his ass by that bitch goddess Artemis. Did she not know who he is? He is the rightful son of Appolymi the great Destroyer and Archon. He is also the adoptive son of king Xerxes and queen Aara nephew of Estes brother of prince Styxx and princess Ryssa. Companion and father to the Simi Charonte known as Xiarmara and blood nephew of the god of desire. He held more power in his hand than anyone in the world combined. If he wished it he could have Artemis and the entire Greek pantheon destroyed.

He didn't understand what her problem was though, she wanted him he could see it in her eyes. They had spent days in her domain; hunting, frolicking, laughing, and fooling around. He had only laughed with Zues one day when she was gone. She found out and had repeatedly tried to strike him. As the harbinger and final fate he welcomed pain and death for anyone but himself. So he had used his god powers to pin her to her wall until she calmed down. Though she did yell many obscenities at him that made his own anger flare. "_You were a horrible lover. I would rather have a slave. You are nothing but a toy to me, you worthless whore."_

He had tried to calm down but instead had ended up slamming her to the floor. His red eyes flashing he started to choke her. He knew by a fact that his skin was blue. "_Don't you ever taunt me Artemis because the next time I might not stop myself." _By then all the other Greeks had come in. He was leaving when Artemis yelled "I would rather bed your brother!" He turned around and laughed darkly at her attempt to banish him but before he got to her they all joined in. Right before he left he said _"You'll see me again love."_

Later Acheron was lying on a bed in Katoteros when his mother walked in. "Are you ok Apostolos?" she asked.

"Yes _matisera_, but I do have a problem; you see Artemis mocked me while I left her temple today as if I was a bad lover." To his shock his mother giggled.

"That is nonsense darling, every one of us know how you carry traits of your aunt. That means that you would never be impotent unless you were gelded, which we would never in eternity allow."

"Thank you I feel much better now _matisera, tell Archon I said hi" _He then flashed himself to the kingdom of Atlantis. He walked in on his uncle being pleasured. "You know that me seeing you this way is disgusting, and by the way father said hello."

"Archon or Xerxes?" he asked.

"Who do you think uncle?" Acheron said as he disappeared to his chambers in Greece content, until he realized he had a shy Greek goddess in the corner of his room. "I told you I'd see you again."

Bellying her hate she said "You were right as you always are and I've come bearing a gift-"

"Get out you _whore_ you're not worth my time besides I have things to attend to with my brother."

"Wait a second I know you love apples so I've brought you some." She said quietly.

"Huh, even given by a bitter whore they're still delicious" He said biting into one. Soon he knew they were drugged because he began feeling lightheaded. He reached for her but she ran to a corner. She then was about to stab him but he crumbled the blade into dust. Artemis after punching him soon disappeared. He heard her thoughts before she left "_I still love you" _ yeah right not after what he had planned for her.


	2. Your Fault

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. They all belong to sherrilyn Kenyon. *sigh* 

Your Fault 

Acheron awoke to the feeling of a pounding head. He opened his eyes to see Styxx with a jagged and bloody cut down his face while he was punching Acheron. He could hardly function so he called forth his mother's powers and stood in his full height towering over his brother. His swirling silver eyes terrifying in this light he brought back his hand and he backhanded Styxx across the room. He then brought Styxx into his grasp and he chocked him. "Don't you ever lay your hands on me you bastard, I don't care who you think you are to me so use your words, and make them count because I'm one step away from killing you."

"T-They got them, mother and Ryssa. They came in the night, me, father and Estes tried to fight them off but we couldn't we didn't get their fast enough. They were taking Ryssa and mother. They tried to kill me but let me go when they saw my eyes. They said that payment was due and to give you their regards." That set his anger off again because he again tried to punch Acheron. "What did you do you bastard?" Acheron didn't say anything. He just walked down the corridor. When he was in the very spacious sitting room he destroyed all the furniture to make space.

"Artemis get your ass down here now!" Acheron bellowed.

"What?" She said as she appeared but he noticed she didn't come alone. Standing as guards were Zues, Aphrodite, Hera, Athena, Hermes, Apollo, Dionysus, Ares, Hephaestus, Demeter, Persephone, Poseidon, Hestia, and Hades.

"You needed protection because you knew what I'd do to you if you didn't." He said.

"How dare you." She screeched.

"I can kill you all now but I don't want to take the chance of letting one of you escape" he looked meaningfully at Artemis "so let us level the playing field shall we." Beside Acheron appeared Appolymi, and Archon. "Simi come to me." In front of the entire Greek pantheon appeared a teenage girl who looked to be in college with long black hair pale skin a nose piercing and she was unbelievably beautiful.

For some reason they weren't able to keep their composure because as soon as they saw her Apollo's jaw dropped, Zues got a goofy smile, Hades was looking with hate at his wife, Poseidon was wouldn't blink, Dionysus was getting wasted, Hephaestus was making makeshift handcuffs with a mischievous smile, Hermes was looking love struck, and Ares was showing off his sword. "One more for fun this will be a trophy win." Said Ares. Acheron saw then that Ryssa and his mother were there. He then saw the hate in Ryssa's eyes. He wanted to know what happened.

"Did you rape them Apollo?" Acheron asked knowing who the trouble maker was.

"No but we did have fun." Apollo said. 


	3. REALITY

People for a while I had no reviews & I didn't update because of school but whoever left that judgmental ass review…Fuck off I'm trying! Disclaimer: I own nothing.

REALITY

"_No but we did have fun" Apollo said._

That setting off his anger Acheron lunged at Apollo slicing his throat with his incisors which he had just realized were there leading him to believe he was in his true form. "He's amazing" he heard his mother say in awe as she watched him. Cutting through the crowd he finally stood before Artemis in front of the shredded remains of her family.

"Now do you accept me" he bellowed. All Artemis gave was a fear full nod.

"I always loved you" she said finally.

"It's too late for your lies Artemis, now take the filth that is defiling my kingdom and don't return" he said to her. Just as she was fading away he grabbed her arm pulled her close, and with his warm breath he whispered the words everyone understood "Remember every time I've had you and how much of my heart and soul I paid you with, _now who's the whore?" _and with that he let her leave.

When he cheered the world before him started to blur, Acheron felt as if he was being sucked out of paradise and just as he believed he'd been poisoned he knew what was happening he almost cried at what he knew was to come.

"Acheron wake up" he knew that lovely but deadly voice oh so well. He didn't move as if hoping he could drift back off to sleep. But then the world never did go the way he wanted.

"Go away Artie" he said but he knew the answer he would receive.

"Wake up now or do you want to die? We had a deal remember? " she scored his back with her nails.

"We never agreed on me being bothered during day hours so go play with your family and leave me out of your schedule!" he shouted louder than intended which only made him even angrier when he heard Apollo shout.

"Why did you bring that whore here" Apollo shouted as he bust through the doors to Artemis' room. Acheron had no intention of being insulted by a low-self esteem Sunshine-boy.

"You know Sunny, no one complains when you get laid so I believe that its very rude for you to intrude on me when I have a craving" then in the utter shock of Artemis he flipped her over his side onto the bed, kissed her passionately and began to undress her. He was laughing so hard on the inside when he heard Apollo empty the contents of his stomach on her floor and silently swear to get back at Ash when he stopped heaving.

Leaving her on the bed Acheron moved to a sitting position and wiped at his mouth. All was well until he felt Artemis' roaming hands all over his back as she began to kiss his neck. "Oh please, you didn't think I was serious did you?" he laughed. As he saw her hurt expression he realized it. "You did didn't you" that made him laugh really hard. "Well enough of this play I'm bushed. Simi." As she appeared he said "guard me while I sleep please." As he looked at Artemis he said "Just a precaution." Then he nodded off while Artemis dashed out from Simi's vision.


	4. HE WINS

I love reviews so people help me out. I'm seriously going into a depression and not in the mood for negativity! REVIEW please I need it and I will be so thankful. '-'

He felt Simi pulling on his shoulder "Wake up, _Akri,_ wake up."

"I'm awake Simi just give me a minute baby, ok." He said with a sniff.

"I told you he wasn't sleep." she said indignantly to someone.

He heard the sweetest voice ever reply "I'm still getting Savitar, something might be wrong" she said.

He grabbed her arm, but when felt the warm skin and the scent everything rushed back to him "Tory?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, sweetie are you ok?" She said.

He answered her question by giving her a kiss with so much heat it could have melted icebergs. "Grom here was just having a nightmare Tory no need to worry." He then gave Acheron an 'I know all' look. Then he said something so low only Acheron could hear it "You won't ever have to go back to that, we're your family and we would all fight tooth and nail to get you back."

Ash looked around the room as Danger, Alexion, and Xirena walked in, his family. He then whispered a quiet "thank you all" before he said loudly "Let's go celebrate, its Christmas isn't it?"


End file.
